


Don't Leave Me Alone

by hxnge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxnge/pseuds/hxnge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More angst practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback 10/10 always welcome
> 
> Also sorry if there was any mistakes. I started this around 3am and finished it @ 6am lmao kms

For a brief moment, time stopped. 

Right before his eyes, everything halted, including his body and mind. There was nothing he could do but watch as the most important person in his life disappeared right before his eyes.

“ _Tsukki!!_ ”

The horrifying shriek that escaped him made head turns, if they hadn't already been turned by the sound of screeching tires and people screaming.

Yamaguchi ran to the front of the truck who's drunk driver was tumbling out of the driver's seat. The female looked caucasian and even had a lit cigarette in her mouth.

But he had no time to be paying attention to such matters as he kneeled besides the still body. Yamaguchi's eyes were already full of tears as he grabbed onto his beloved and pulled him close to his chest.

“Someone please, call an ambulance! Please I…! Tsukki _oh, God_ … Tsukki please stay with me…” he choked as he struggled to wipe the flow of blood that was staining his clothes.

The blond in his arms groaned, choking on his own blood. His eyes were already halfway closed and his grip was getting loose.

“Shut up, Y-Yama… guchi…”

Yamaguchi forced a weak laugh that quickly faded once he realized that Tsukki was closing his eyes and that his hand dropped to his side.

“Tsukki? Tsukki! No, please! Y-you can't! Wake up, Tsukki _please_ … I'm begging you. O-open your eyes damn it…”

There was no response as Yamaguchi cried harder, his tears falling onto the cadaver's pale cheek and glasses.

“Tsukki! Wake up! You can't die! You promised me… you promised that we would– Tsukki! Please… _don't leave me alone_ ,” was the final thing he was able to tell his beloved before the ambulance had taken Tsukki away from him.

That same night, Yamaguchi spent the night in the hospital with Kei's family. His parents dropped by for a couple of hours to support their son through the difficult time. They also left him a bag which had a week's worth of clothes and other necessities he had requested with a shaky voice over the phone. His parents stayed as long as they could but his mother had to work the night shift at her job so they needed to leave but he still appreciated the support.

When the doctor finally arrived to the waiting lobby, the Tsukishima family and Yamaguchi crowded around him.

“Is my son okay?” asked the Mrs. frantically.

The doctor looked hopeful but not in the high spirits everyone was hoping for. “He's alive.”

Everyone sighed in relief but Yamaguchi; he knew the doctor had more to say. “But what? There's something, _isn't there_?” he questioned nervously with fear taking over his heart almost as quickly as when he had seen Tsukki get hit by an enormous truck.

“Unfortunately, he's in a coma. We don't know how he'll do. As of right now, he's stable. But… I'm afraid he might not have too long. It's up to him to get out but if he can't, we'll lose him.”

The room echoed loud sobs coming from Mrs. Tsukishima and Akiteru. Yamaguchi's vision immediately blurred with tears as he forced his eyes down at his feet.

_This was his fault._

If maybe he was standing there instead of Tsukki.  
Tsukki was smart, had the brightest future ahead of him possible. Had _so_ much to live for. And yet, it was him in that hospital bed and not Yamaguchi. Life certainly was unfair and this was by far the worst thing it has ever done and will ever do.

Later that evening, they transferred Tsukki and allowed the family to see him. Yamaguchi didn't dare step foot in the room even if the doctors and even Kei's family encouraged him to.

“He needs to have those important to him by his side.” said the doctors.

Tsukki would be fine without him there, then.

Yamaguchi considered Tsukki his best friend but he doubted the feeling was mutual.

Days passed before Yamaguchi would even take a peek inside the room.

—

About three months later from the incident, Yamaguchi found out he had failed three of his classes and needed to take summer school, otherwise he would fail for the year.

Could anyone blame him?

His best friend was in the hospital, in a coma that God knows how long it would take him to get out of, _if_ he even got out.

He grit his teeth as he squeezed Kei's hand.

“I'm sorry. It seems I won't be able to visit you in the mornings during summer. But that's okay, right? You'll be out of this coma by then. And I'll… I'll go over your house when I finish my classes to help out. My mother taught me this recipe that's actually fairly simple yet tastes like every rich flavor in the world was in there. I can't wait to cook that for you Tsukki! Haha… how embarrassing. I'll probably have to feed you since you'll be recovering. Oh how the tables have turned, Tsukishima Kei.”

Tadashi displayed a toothy grin at the cold body on the bed. There was silence in the room, nothing but the sound of the heart monitor beeping; reminding Yamaguchi of the fact that his best friend was here but not _here_.

And he had to clasp his free hand over his mouth to muffle an intense sob.

“I'm so-s… sorry. I'm sorry Tsukki. I'm sorr-sorry. I'm… I'm- _I'm sorry_.”

Yamaguchi sounded like a broken record, spouting nothing but broken apologies.

“I love you. I-I love you… I'm sorry and I love you. I'm sorry _that_ I love you. I just… I-I wanted to tell you before I… I don't know if you'll make it y'know? I believe in you! I-I do. Always have… but…”

The door opened and Yamaguchi quickly released Tsukki's hand to wipe away the large tears dripping down his flushed cheeks.

“Mr. and Mrs. Tsukishima. Sorry for not letting you know before coming in here. I just needed to see him…”

They both shook their head and smiled slightly.

“That's alright darling. Take all the time you need. We've–… _I-I_ can't tell him. Honey, please,” she managed to choke out before breaking out into quiet sobs.

Mr. Tsukishima wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and rubbed her back gently to try and comfort her. He kissed her forehead before taking a deep sigh. “We've decided to pull the plug on our son.”

Yamaguchi's eyes widened in surprise, fear and if he was honest, disgust. “You're gonna _what_?! H-how could you? It's only been three months! He's fighting back, I know he is! Even the doctors said his chances of recovery are improving steadily! H-how could you–… please reconsider this!” he scrambled to cry out as he stood with hot and angry tears rushing down his cheeks. “Please! You _have_ to!”

“Now, son, there's nothing we can do. We don't know how long we'll be here. How long it'll take him to wake up. And the bills are piling up–”

“I'll help you! I-I'll get a job. I'll drop out of school if I have to–”

“You don't–”

“ _No_! I do! I have to! This is _Tsukki_ we're talking about. He- he has so much ahead of him! Please you can't… you can't murder your son when he still has a chance of recovery!”

Mrs. Tsukishima sobbed louder and shook her head.

“This is for the best. We've already decided anyway…”

Yamaguchi backed away as two doctors came in and headed towards Kei. He grabbed onto the body of his best friend, hugging him tightly and shielding him from those that wanted to rob him of his life.

Just as before, time began to slow down as three male adults were now prying him off Kei, one of them being his father. Two remained and pushed him out while one stayed behind to perform what needed to be done.

Yamaguchi began to scream, calling for Tsukki to “wake up already!!” as he was behind two men, being dragged away forcibly. He fought back _desperately_ and tried pushing them away.

“Stop! Stop!! He still… he's still fighting! Please I beg you! Stop… don't kill him. I love him! I _love_ him and you-you can't kill him!! _Please_! _Stop_!! Let me… _go_!”

But he was outside the room now. The other doctor went back inside while Mr. Tsukishima blocked the entrance. Mrs. Tsukishima stood outside, holding herself as she sobbed uncontrollably. Yamaguchi tried to fight through the man, pushing him as the door slowly began to close.

“Let me through! I'll… I swear… Tsukki!! Tsuki! _Please_! Don't do this… _stop!!_ ”

But his pleas were nothing but wasted breath.

In mere seconds he stopped all cries and it was just as when the accident happened.

Time slowed.

The door was closing on Yamaguchi.

_Tsukki's fingers had moved just slightly before the door closed completely._

_And all he could hear was the ringing of the flatline from the inside._


End file.
